Save me from the dark
by I-love-u-long-time
Summary: What if there was a girl who was just as unlucky as the Baudelaires? As she's forced to live with three different guardians with Klaus, Violet and Sunny after their home is burned down. Klaus/OC. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first asoue fic. Klaus/OC :P Based on the movie because I love it and Liam Aiken is hot! XD please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from asoue, all rights belong to Lemony Snicket, and unfortunately I don't own Liam Aiken either, if I did I would be far too busy to be write this**

* * *

Chapter 1

_The sun is shining high in the sky as I'm racing through the long grass with a similar aged, brown haired, skinny boy and a girl 2 years older than us, the girl is ahead of us, I trip over my feet, I fall on the ground and scrape my knee, the boy sees this and helps me,__  
__"No, Klaus, you'll lose," I say as he helps me stand,__  
__"I don't care," he says as he leads me inside their mansion and puts a bandage on my knee._  
Suddenly I feel my body being shaken, I wake up and find myself lying in my bed in the Baudelaire's mansion, we had been close family friends ever since I was little, we had our own mansion in the next street until a fire had burnt it down to the ground and killed both of my parents, the Baudelaire's had taken me in as one of their own.  
I see Klaus looking down at me,  
"Come on, Adrienne, we're all going to Briny Beach," he tells me, I sit up and stretch before getting dressed.  
As I walk downstairs I see that Klaus has a number of large books in his arms for us to read together, ever since our familes met Klaus and I had been inseperable, we had read nearly all of the books in their library.  
As I sit down by the water's edge next to Klaus, I see Violet tie her hair up in her ribbon further away, Klaus and i had testeda few of the inventions that hse made over the years, I start to wonder what she's thinking up now. I hear Klaus clear his throat and quickly turn to face him,  
"Have you finished yet?" he asks me,  
"Oh, yeah," I say, slowly shaking my headas he closes the book and grabs the third, I watch his face closely as he opens it and starts reading, we have been the closest friends could ever be, but today something about him has changed, from the moment he woke me I had started seeing him in a new light, it takes me less than a second to know what's happened, I've fallen for him, hard. He looks up and catches me staring at him, I blush and quickly look down, pretending to read, I feel hs eyes watching me carefully and blush a deeper red.

Klaus' POV  
I can't help the feeling that I'm being watched while I've been reading, I move my head up and see Adrienne staring at me, she blushes and looks down at the book between us, I watch her carefully, taking in every single detail, she really is beautiful, but I know that she doesn't feel the same.  
Suddenly I hear Sunny say something incomprehensible, we look up and see someone walking over towards us.

Adrienne's POV  
I look up after hearing Sunny shout out, I see someone approaching us, Violet walks over to us, holding Sunny in her arms. When the person gets close enough,I see that it's Mr Poe, he takes out his white handkerchief and starts coughing into it, once he stops, he gives us a serious look,  
"Children, I'm incredibly sorry to tell you this but, I'm afraid that your parents have perished in a fire," he tells us, I can't believe it, it has to be some sort of sick joke, the Baudelaire's may not hae been my biological parents, but they certainly felt like it. I look over at Klaus and see him staring blankly. Mr Poe takes us to his car, when Klaus, Violet and Sunny have sat down inside, he keeps me outside for a bit longer,  
"Adrienne, it was in your parents' will that if the unspeakable should happen, that they wanted you to stay with the Baudelaires, and it was in theirs that they thought you should stay with Violet, Klaus and Sunny," he tells me, I nod and sit down next to Klaus. I rest my head on his shoulder, I start to cry and he pts his arm around my shoulders. As we start moving, I wonder what lies in the future for us, hoping that it would be at least the tiniest bit good.


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to update sooner, but friggen school has been keeping me so busy lately, but I promise I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer - I still don't own any of the characters from ASOUE, perhaps the saddest out of all of them is Klaus :'(**

_Chapter 2_

I look over the demolished building, nothing but the door, a small part of the front wall, the burnt staircase, and the charred remains the fire had left has been left intact. I share a brief glance with Klaus before we follow Violet through the doorway, and go to the library, unable to think of anything but the sight of the flames engulfing the book shelves, and every sheet of paper gradually being destroyed, I lay a hand on the small table beside the armchair in the middle of the room, and lift a corner of one of the only bits of paper that hadn't been completely ruined to see a few scribbles of unreadable ink.

I see Klaus looking through the draws in the corner of my eye, I hear him gasp softly as he holds his hand back,  
"What is it?" I ask him, moving closer to him,  
"Nothing. You should go back, I'll catch up," he replies, not looking away from the drawer, I nod and take one last look around the room I had spent so many hours in, before leaving it once and for all.

_Klaus' POV__  
_I look through the drawers, not finding anything but small bits of black, broken wood, scraps of burnt paper and ash, while Adrienne is looking through the shelves, I know how she feels, all of those books, never being opened, let alone read. I see something shine in the faint light from the sun, I try to grab it but it burns my fingers as they touch the gold coloured metal,  
"What is it?" I hear Adrienne ask me from behind while moving closer,  
"Nothing," I answer her, not looking away from the metal object, "you should go back, I'll catch up." I see her nod in the corner of my eye, before hesitantly turning away.

Once I'm alone, I grab the spyglass andlook itover in my hands, while wondering why mom and dad never told either of us about it, I slowly place it back in the drawer when I hear Violet calling me from outside, deciding that it isn't important.  
When I get back to the car I sit next between Adrienne and Violet, Adrienne leans herself against me and lays her head on my shoulder as we leave ur home for the last time.

_Adrienne's POV__  
_"I've filed out the paperwork and have organised for you all to live with your closest relative, you'll be living with your dear Count Olaf," Mr Poe informs us as we drive through the streets,  
"Count Olaf?" Violet questions him after the three of us share strange looks,  
"He's either your third cousin four times removed, or your fourth cousin three times removed, who lives only two blocks away,"  
"I don't think that's what 'closest' is supposed to mean," Klaus mentions, making me smile weakly,  
"And he's an actor by trade, isn't that exciting, children?" we stay silent as he continues his little speech on this Count Olaf, "yes, well, you should feel lucky, this kind of generosity is rare in a person of his profession. Ah, here we are, your new home. Isn't it lovely?" He pulls up next to a beautiful house.

"Wow," I breathe as I take in every detail, I see a friendly looking woman standing by the gate,  
"You must be the Baudelaires, I'm so sorry to hear about your parents. And you," she says to me, turning away from Violet, Klaus and Sunny, "you must be Adrienne, I'd heard about your parents. I'm sorry to hear about that..." Violet takes a step forward, holding Sunny in her arms,  
"Yes, we are. I'm Violet Baudelaire, this is my brother Klaus and my sister Sunny," she tells her, "and this is Adrienne, she had been living with us ever since her parents died,"  
"My name is Justice Strauss. Please don't be shy, you can visit me anytime you like," she replies, smiling warmly, Klaus and I exchange confused looks,  
"Visit? You mean, you don't live with Count Olaf?" Violet asks her,  
"Live? With Count Olaf? No, no. He..he's my neighbor."

When we turn to the opposite side of the road, we see a large, dark, dilapidated house with bricks covered in grime and a strange green substance. All but two of the windows had been boarded up with ancient, molded wood, and the unboarded windows had the shades drawn, there was a picture of an eye carved in the middle of the front door, and there was nothing living in the garden, I was surprised anyone could live there for even a day.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I gulp, Mr Poe tips his hat to Justice Strauss and leads us across the road. What kind of man would carve an image of an eye on their front door, I think as he steps forward and reaches out to knock, the middle of the eye is swiftly swung inside, he moves closer, attempting to peek through the opening, but it's closed just as sudden as it was opened. We hear hurried footsteps rushing up a staircase before a man's voice booms from inside,  
"Intrude!" The door creaks loudly as Mr Poe slowly opens it, I grab onto Klaus' arm gently when I see the dimly lit room, we hesitate before entering the house, more light filling the room as we step further inside, I see that it was even worse than the outside with cobwebs in what seems like every corner, when I look at the top of the staircase, I see a tall, slim man with a single long eyebrow gazing down at us.

"Hello, hello, hello. I am your beloved, Count Olaf," he says in the same booming voice we heard from outside, "and welcome to my loverly home. May you find solace within the womb-like warmth of its, downy gloom," he claims, before beginning to speak in what seems to be theatre directions as he gradually moves down the stairs. When he throws his left leg in front of his right, I see the same image of an eye that was on his door tattooed on his ankle, he walks over to us, holding his hands out in front of him as if he has our names written on his palms, obviously they were,  
"Ah my dear...Violet. Au chante," he greets her, holding out his hand but closing his fingers as soon as she touches them before turning to Klaus," and this must be Klaus, young Klaus," he takes hold of his face, examining it from both sides, I giggle quietly, "your left side is the good one," he says as he lets him go.

When he sees me, he jumps slightly, "and this is...?" he questions as he looks down at me, standing at his full height,  
"I-I am Adrienne Thompson. Daughter of Charlotte and Jonathon Thompson," I reply nervously, my voice trembling violently, I don't dare look him in the eye,  
"Ah yes. You're mother was a beautiful one..." he claims, more to himself than anyone else, "...and so are you," he finishes, offering me his hand as he did Violet, I keep my eyes on the floor, far too scared to speak, I hear Klaus breathing heavier and look up to see him glaring at Count Olaf, as if warning him not to touch me.

Olaf separates us, catching sight of Sunny,  
"And uh...what, is this?" Sunny makes a sound, meaning "I'm Sunny,", "I'm sorry, I don't speak monkey...banana?" she makes a high pitched groan,  
"Uhh, Sunny's our sister," Violet tells him, he takes a step back,  
"I say you're a gloomy looking bunch. Why so glum?"  
"Our parents just died," Klaus answers him, raising an eyebrow slightly,  
"Oh yes, how very, very awful," he replies, he obviously doesn't care, "wait! Let me do that on more time! Again! While it's fresh in my mind," he demands, sounding desperate,  
"Our parents just...died?" he makes a face, pretending to be shocked.

While Count Olaf and Mr Poe chat, Klaus, Violet and I stay away, Klaus with his arm around me, keeping me safe and warm. I hear the door slam shut and tilt my head up to see Olaf leaning against it with his arms crossed,  
"I realize that my humble abode isn't as fancy as the Baudelair mansion, but I'm coming into a great deal of money soon, and I think it will be, quite charming when it's finished," he leans forward and raises a side of his eyebrow, "shall we take a look?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/: Only one night since I last updated, I'm so proud of myself lol. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I have HEAPS of homework right now, hopefully I can get it all done soon so I can get back :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the ASOUE characters :'( so sad (if I did I would SO give Klaus some romance, even if it wasn't in the books till the 9th**

* * *

Count Olaf grabs Violet's arm and immediately takes her to a few rooms, each with its own number of empty, dust covered wine bottles left on the floor, most notably the living room, which ironically was one of the worst rooms in the house.

As we were led past a second stairway, Klaus stops, stopping me as well when he grabs my hand,  
"What's that up there?" he asks innocently, Count Olaf stops suddenly and turns around,  
"The tower," he answers, lowering his voice dramatically, "which you are never to enter..." he leans in close to Klaus and pauses as he eyes him, "..under any circumstances." Without another word he leads us up a third staircase and opens a door, pushing the three of us inside,  
"This is where you'll be sleeping, time permitting. Nighty-night," he claims, closing the door with a loud slam,  
"But the sun's still up!" Violet notes after him,  
"The sun's still up!" he mocks.

I look around the dark, filthy room, noticing the countless holes in the ceiling and the one, small bed in the corner,  
"Well...this will be a problem..." Klaus mutters, looking at me, I turn my head away from him before he can see me blush,  
"Well, we could use the curtains," Violet suggests, grabbing a pile of moth eaten material from the bed and placing it on the floorboards, "seems soft enough. Sunny and I can sleep on this while you two can sleep on the bed," Klaus and I share an awkward glance,  
"Uhm, all right..." I say,  
"Yeah, it-it's fine. Perfectly fine," Klaus replies. Violet gives us a weird look, as if questioning the relationship between us, before crouching beside the curtains and forming them comfortable enough to sleep in,  
"Do you think we'll be eating dinner tonight?" I ask no one in particular, breaking the silence,  
"By the looks of it, no," Klaus replies, I see Violet's head pop up quickly before she stands,  
"Klaus, I think you should ask Count Olaf if we're eating dinner. I'm not sure, but it's best to ask," she says, he nods, I take a few steps after him,  
"I'll go with him," I suggest, beginning to move towards the door,  
"No! Adrienne, I was hoping you could help me with the bed," I see Klaus turn away, a crestfallen look on his face, wanting to go with him, but deciding not t show my sadness,  
"Oh, all right then."

I kneel down beside Violet and brush my hands along my legs,  
"So what do you need help with?" She looks at me, giving me a somewhat serious look,  
"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. It's kind of important, for me at least..." she begins, pursing her lips lightly before continuing, "do you like Klaus?" she asks, leaving me stunned,  
"Well, yeah, he's my best friend...of course I do," I reply, hoping to sound casual, but ending up sounding plain awkward, is it really that obvious, I ask myself,  
"I didn't mean that. I meant...you know..." I don't speak, searching for a believable rejection, she sees the panic in my face and smirks, screaming quietly,  
"You do! You like him! The look on your face says it all!" I blush madly,  
"Fine, I _do_ like him! In fact I think I love him," I admit, getting pulled into a tight hug,  
"Oh! Oh wow! That's so nice! To tell you the truth I think you two were made for each other! Oh, you are _so _lucky to be in love at such a young age!"  
"I don't want to let him know! He might not like me back. I don't want to be heartbroken. Please don't tell Klaus," I hiss at her as she lets me go, suddenly I hear a voice behind me and I see Violet's eyes widen as she looks over my shoulder,  
"Tell me what?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, it's been a couple of days since I last updated, I forgot to bring my homework home so I decided to write some more for Klaus :D**

**Disclaimer - Still don't own any of the ASOUE characters :'( but in my dreams I will always own Klaus, Count Olaf and Violet, although the last two aren't on the same terms as Klaus XD**

_klaus' POV__  
_I knock on Count Olaf's door and wait for his response,  
"Who is it?" he called out, sounding annoyed at being disturbed,  
"It's Klaus. I just wanted to ask you something..." I reply, the look on his face shows that he clearly didn't want to hear from either of us,  
"Isn't it your bedtime? Go back to your room and sleep before I do something you'll surely regret..."

I back away slowly, moving faster to get away from him as quick as possible. When I get back to our room, I could hear Violet squealing,  
"Oh! Oh wow! That's _so _nice! To tell you the truth I think you two were made for each other! Oh, you are _so _lucky to be in love at such a young age!" I feel my heart stop as I hear this, she likes someone, I should have known, people like Adrienne don't stay single for long...  
"I don't want to let him know! He might not like me back. I don't want to be heartbroken. Please don't tell Klaus," I hear Adrienne say.

My heart starts beating rapidly, she likes me! Me! She really does! I have to tell her... I open the door to see Violet staring wide eyed at me from over Adrienne's shoulder,  
"Tell me what?" I ask, trying to hide my excitement, she turns, and looks shocked when she sees me,  
"Oh, it's nothing, Klaus. Nothing at all," Violet replies, covering up for Adrienne, she gives me a small smile,  
"You don't need to pretend, I heard everything," I say, they look back at me, more shocked than ever,  
"Y-you did?" Adrienne stammers, I nod, she looks down, I place a hand under her chin, tilting her head up,  
"It's all right," I say, trying to reassure her, feeling my heart race with the touch of her skin, "I like you too. To tell you the truth, I love you."

_Adrienne's POV__  
_I look down, too embarrassed to do anything else. I see Klaus' feet move in front of me, he tilts my head up so he could look at me.  
"It's all right. I like you too," he says, my heart skips a beat and a tingly feeling inside," to tell you the truth, I love you." I laugh out of relief, throwing myself into his arms, I feel them slide nervously around my waist.

"So...you love me?" I question, making sure I heard correctly, he pulls away to look at me again,  
"Yes. I love you, Adrienne. I have for a while now," he says, I hug him again,  
"I have too. I love you, Klaus." I see Violet smiling at us as she picks up Sunny.  
"Sunny, that's so sweet," she says to her, replying to something Klaus and I hadn't heard.  
As the sky gradually got darker, we spent the time talking, Klaus kept his arms around me while I laid my head on his shoulder, feeling my eyes start to droop,  
"What time do you think it is?" Violet asks,  
"I don't know," I reply sleepily, yawning,  
"It's probably late, you should get some sleep," Klaus says softly, nudging me gently,  
"No. I don't want to, I'm not tired," I reply, forcing my eyes open, before yawning again, "oh you're right. You're always right," I giggle quietly, he walks me to the bed and sits down beside me.  
"Goodnight," I sigh, rolling onto my side and closing my eyes, smiling a bit when I feel his lips touch my cheek lightly.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up groggily, squinting and raising a hand to block the bright light coming from between the cracks of the boarded window. I notice that I'm clinging onto, the still sleeping, Klaus' side. I smile as I think of him climbing in beside me, I move some of the hair out of his face, he moves a bit, before opening his eyes and looking up at me,  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" I ask him softly,  
"It's ok, you didn't," he replies, sitting up and looking over at Violet and Sunny, who were still asleep.

"Should we wake them?" I suggest,  
"No...let them sleep, they'll only get mad at you." Suddenly the sound of Count Olaf calling from a distance sounded through the room, making Violet and Sunny stir in their sleep before groaning as they sat up, rubbing their eyes,  
"Orphans!"  
"We should go," I say, not looking away from the door as I stand, realizing that I hadn't taken my shoes off last night. Shortly being followed by Klaus, Violet and Sunny.

I open the door to find Count Olaf standing at the foot of the stairway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. When we reach him he grabs my wrist tightly and leads us to the kitchen where a list was left on the table, he finally lets go of me and leaves the room without another word.

I clutch my wrist, examining the bright red handprint left around it. Klaus walks up to me, takes my hand and kisses it gently,  
"Hope that helps," he says, smiling,  
"It did. Thank you," I reply, blushing a bit as I smile back.  
"Agah...weee," Sunny says,  
"We all are, Sunny," Violet replies, picking her up, "but it doesn't look like Olaf has anything we could have for breakfast,"  
"Let's just get started with the chores, it looks like we have a lot of work to do," Klaus speaks up, looking over the list,  
"What's first?" I ask him, grabbing a side of the paper,  
"'Buy food from the market'. That seems easy enough,"  
"So, let's go," Violet replies, taking the list from Klaus, "where was the map again?"  
"Don't know. Maybe we can ask Justice Strauss?" I say,  
"Lets go then," Klaus says.

We all leave the house, forced to cover our eyes after being used to the dark and dampness of Count Olaf's house,  
"I miss the sun. Olaf should really open the windows," I comment, they nod. We cross the street to Justice Strauss', she comes out to see all of us walking,  
"Violet! Klaus! Sunny! Adrienne! It's good to see you again!" she greets cheerfully,  
"Good morning, Justice Strauss," Klaus says,  
"How are you today?" Violet asks her kindly,  
"Just fine, thank you. What are you children doing outside so early?"  
"We're going to the market to buy Count Olaf some food," I answer her,  
"Oh, well do you know the way?"  
"Well we were hoping you would," Violet tells her,  
"Here, I will escort you. Count Olaf shouldn't send you children there..."  
"Oh we can handle it. Thank you for your concern though," Violet says to her.

It was 7:30 pm and we had almost finished scrubbing the floorboards throughout the house, which had taken us almost 3 hours to clean it all properly because the house was so big, when Count Olaf burst through the door with a number of similarly evil looking people,  
"Orphans, this is my acting troupe. Acting troupe, orphans," he introduces,  
"They don't look rich," a freakishly skinny woman with a particularly white face claims, they laugh, before leaving upstairs.  
"Why aren't you orphans in the kitchen preparing our dinner?" Count Olaf questions, standing above us,  
"Dinner?" Violet asks, confused,  
"It's the French word for the evening meal,"  
"You didn't say anything about dinner," I tell him, looking back at the list,  
"On the back," he sighs, "..flip it," Klaus turns it over, revealing more writing demanding a meal for Count Olaf and his acting troupe, "we'll have it in the dining room at 8:00,"  
"We've never cooked dinner before," Violet informs him,  
"It's all read 7:30..." Klaus complains, dropping his rag onto the floor,  
"8:00!" Olaf interrupts, before leaving the kitchen and joining the others upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I last updated again, I've been on a roll with my other fanfic on here, go read it if you like, it's for Inglourious Basterds :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the ASOUE characters, why must life be so cruel? :'(**

* * *

"What do we do now?" I groan, standing and hurling the rag to the floor, "I've never made anything edible in my life. And I'm sure nothing we bought would make a _'delicious'_ dinner. Even by Olaf's standards,"  
"It'll be fine, I'm sure we can think of something. There's always something," Violet says, tying her hair in her ribbon, "first we have to find some food."

As we all searched throughout the cupboards and drawers in the kitchen, we all found at least one thing we wished we hadn't, I scream a bit when I open a door to find a whole lot of cockroaches scattered across the bottom corner, and a few either empty or broken wine bottles. How much wine can one man drink? I hear Violet pull out a drawer filled with a number of metal objects and silver wear,  
"Pasta it is," she mutters to herself, tipping everything out and separating the metal from the strands of spaghetti.

"Pasta Puttanesca? That's Italian for very few ingredients, you know...?" Klaus mentions, putting a few cans of sauce on the counter,  
"That's great. Sunny, a little help?" Violet cuts in, handing down a large can of tomato paste to Sunny to bite off the lid, "thanks," she murmurs, taking it back from her.  
"We're going to need a pot," I say, seeing the ingredients scattered across the counter top,  
"No pot," Klaus answers,  
"And a strainer," Violet adds,  
"No strainer," I answer before Klaus has the chance,  
"Ah, and a sauce pan."

I could hear Count Olaf screaming as if he were dying from the other room, while we looked around the room for something to cook with,  
"A strainer," I hear Klaus say from the side, I turn to see him holding a broken window fly screen out in front of himself, "that's brilliant!"  
"Sunny, how's that pot coming?" Violet calls out, as Sunny came walking back in with a spittoon, I look down with a disgusted, disapproving look,  
"Sunny, that's not a pot...it's a spittoon," Klaus tells her,  
"A spittoon?" Violet asks us, "you mean like...?" she trails off while we nod slowly, "we'll was it twice," she finishes, clearly just as disgusted as I am.

After we had washed it perfectly enough, we fill it with boiling water and put the pasta inside, Violet keeping an eye on it while Klaus and I stir the sauce. Occasionally I would catch her looking over at us and smiling, making me blush.  
Klaus takes out the spoon and holds it out for me to taste before serving it, I nod approvingly, my eyes watering a bit as it burns down my throat,  
"Sorry," he chuckles lightly, giving me a small smile.

Once everything was finished, we put the pasta into each plate, before pouring the sauce over each serving and placing them all on the table. Then moving back to the walkway to the kitchen.

Violet clears her throat to get Olaf's attention, he rolls onto his side, showing his now roughed clothing and a new empty wine bottle held between his teeth,  
"What do you want?" he asks us,  
"Dinner is served," Violet answers, "Puttanesca,"  
"What did you call me?" Olaf asks her, an appalled look on his face as he stands and smoothes out his front,  
"It's pasta.." Klaus states, "past Puttanesca,"  
"Where is the roast beef?" there was a short pause before Klaus speaks again, "Roast beef?"  
"Beef. Yes, roast beef," he begins, "it's the Swedish term for beef that is roasted," he says in a huff, I bite my lip to stop myself from speaking back at him,  
"But, you didn't tell us you wanted roast beef," Violet says for me,  
"You know, there is a big world out there filled with orphans who would gladly swim across an ocean of thumb tacks just to be eclipsed by the long shadow that is cast by my accomplishments..." Olaf starts, spreading his hand across his chest, "but I don't care about them. I chose to open my heart to you three loverly children, and your hideous primate," he continues, gesturing down towards Sunny without looking away from us, "all I ask is that you do each and every thing that pops into my head while I enjoy the enormous fortune your parents left behind," he finally finishes.

"No!" Klaus and I say together,  
"Why you..." Olaf starts before yelling out in pain, looking down and seeing Sunny who had just bitten his ankle, "it's time you children learned a little respect," he says through gritted teeth, bending down and picking up Sunny who began to scream and cry.  
"You put her down!" Klaus demands, stepping towards them and reaching out to grab her, before being struck hard across the face and knocked to the floor.  
"Klaus!" I shriek, crouching down next to him and placing a hand upon his cheek,  
"You monster!" Violet screams, immediately taking a violently crying Sunny out of his grasp.

"You all saw it, the boy slipped," Olaf states, gathering himself together,  
"You won't get a cent of our money until Violet turns 18," Klaus says furiously as I help him back to his feet,  
"Oooooh. Oooooh...ooh ooh oooooh!" Olaf laughs with his troupe behind him, "really? Says who?" he asks with shifty eyes,  
"The law, look it up," I answer,  
"We're going to call Mr Poe right now," Violet says, taking a stand as the responsible sibling, I take a quick sympathetic glance at Klaus clutching his cheek,  
"Are you?" Olaf says, mock terror in his voice and a smug look on his face.

Suddenly he grabs us by the wrist and drags us back upstairs, throwing us inside our room without caring if we fell or not, "I'm very disappointed in you children!" he claims, closing and locking the door behind him, we hear him speak to the others cheerfully as he walks back down the stairs, "now, where were we!"

* * *

**In the next chapter we have the comforting! *YAY!* I promise it'll be cute. Thank you to all of the reviews, you guys rock, I love you all! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ugh SO sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I've been busy with my other fics and then was stuffing up and wasn't letting me log on, but now I'm back! :D and to make up for my late update I promise you will like this chapter :Dx2**

**Disclaimer: I stilldon't own any of the ASOUE characters, why must you all remind me all the time?**

* * *

Violet sighs and picks up Sunny while I grab Klaus' hand gently,  
"Are you okay?" I ask him, he rolls his eyes, pulling his hand away,  
"No," he walks to the windows and starts tearing the boards away from the window,  
"Klaus, what are you doing?" Violet asks him, setting Sunny down and moving towards him,  
"Going home," he states, continue to tear at the boards,  
"This is our home now."

She puts a hand on his shoulder, making him turn towards her with a stern look, before walking past her and taking a seat on the bed,  
"This isn't home. Home is where your parents put you to bed at night. Where they teach you to ride a bike, or get all choked up on your first day of school..." I hear him say as I give Sunny a weak smile, "this is not home. How could they do this to us?"  
"They're just bad people," she answers him, sitting beside him,  
"Not them. Mom and dad,"  
"Klaus!" I gasp, completely shocked,  
"You're thinking it too! How could they? Did they have no plan for us at all?" he says, looking up at me,  
"Well..maybe they did have a plan," I reply, moving closer to him,  
"Sure looks like it to me," he says, rolling his eyes again and turning away.

"Klaus..." I begin, unable to think of a way to cheer him up, I give Violet a quick look, asking her for help.

"Do you remember when mom and dad went to Europe, and we thought they abandoned us because they didn't even write? And then we found out that they'd written a long letter and it had just gotten lost in the mail. Do you remember how guilty we felt for thinking bad thoughts about them? This is just like that," she tells him,  
"No it's not," Klaus finally mutters, looking back over to her,  
"Why?"  
"Because they're not in Europe. They're not coming back." I see his eyes start to water and place a hand over his, he gives me a blank, sad stare while Violet stands again, tying her hair up in her ribbon.

I take her seat and cuddle up to Klaus, laying my head against his shoulder. His arm slowly moves around me, I look up, gently grabbing his face and turning it to see his faded bright red cheek,  
"Does it hurt?" I ask him kindly,  
"Not as much as before," he replies, smiling a bit,  
"How hard did he hit you?" I question him, giving him a worried look as I delicately run a finger along his cheek, I say a quiet "sorry" when I see him wince slightly, I give him a soft, sweet kiss on the bruise before small smile, "better?"  
"A bit."

"We're so sorry you've had to go through this with us, Adrienne," Violet speaks up while slowly lifting a large tarp sheet with a number of ropes tied together from the ceiling,  
"Why are you sorry?" I ask her, not moving an inch, "it's not like you could've prevented any of this,"  
"Yeah but still, none of this was ever supposed to happen," she shrugs,  
"Do you think anything will ever feel like home again?" Klaus asks us. Neither of us made a sound for a moment,  
"I don't know," I finally tell him, "but nothing matters as long as we're all together, right?"  
"Adrienne's right, Klaus," Violet agrees, groaning as she struggles against the weight of the tarp, "could one of you help?"

Without a word, Klaus quickly stands and grabs hold of the second rope, while I look for any items we could use to make a sanctuary.

Once it was up, Klaus takes Violet's headlamp she had made years ago and uses it to light up the little tent.

We all sit in a small circle inside, playing patty-cake with Sunny, laughing and having fun like we used to before the fire. And for the time being, we had all forgotten how cold and unforgiving the world outside our small sanctuary really was. I only wish this feeling could stay with me, with all of us. Forever.

* * *

**I loved making this chapter, I love making sweet, romance/comfort scenes so much :D, and I know you'll like the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, I love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I haven't been updating this that often lately, so just because I haven't for a few days I've written two chapters tonight :). Like I promised you'll like this chapter, I so loved writing it, and the last one. I'm about to watch Walk the Line, my god I love that movie :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it!...I still don't own any of the characters or events in ASOUE, there, are you happy now?**

* * *

That night while Violet and Sunny slept curled up together on the floor, Klaus and I sat in silence, Klaus with his arms around me. Neither of us had any idea what time of night it was.

I let out a deep sigh and close my eyes, leaning in towards Klaus, relaxing myself.  
"Klaus..." I murmur quietly, I feel his eyes gaze down at me,  
"Yes?" come his soft, soothing voice,  
"I'm sorry about what happened today. About the hit..." I begin, unable to get the thought that I could've done something to help him out of my mind,  
"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault,"  
"But I could've held you back. Or done something before he hit you. If I'd known he was going to I would have at least moved in front of you and taken it instead," I sit up and look into his eyes, he gives me a shocked and concerned look,  
"No. Adrienne, I'm glad you didn't,"  
"Why?"  
"Because, I care about you a lot, and I don't ever want to see you get hurt,"  
"I care about you too, Klaus. But I don't want to see that happen again. I don't want to see you get hurt ever again. Seeing that today, it tore me up inside."

There was a long silence where I leaned back into his arms, staring at our shadows against the walls of the tent, and the moon from between the broken boards of the window. I close my eyes, attempting to relax my mind and get to sleep when Klaus speaks up again,  
"I love you, Adrienne. I mean it,"  
"I love you too, Klaus. You mean more to me than anyone I've met," I reply, staying in his arms, I hear a muffled, relief filled chuckle as he lowers his lips to the top of my head. I lay down on my side with my back to him, my head resting on his lap, eventually drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Butterflies filled my stomach while we sat outside the courtroom, Violet and Klaus were beside me, with Sunny on Violet's lap, I held Klaus' hand tightly as we waited. We had been silent ever since Count Olaf had been called into the courtroom. I lean back, holding my head back against the wall, breathing in and out slowly, trying to keep my mind at ease. Waiting to hear the two words all four of us were hoping to hear from the other side of the doors, "custody denied".  
Suddenly a loud bang was heard, making my eyes shoot open and mine and Violet's heads turn towards the doors, the loud, booming voice of the judge was then heard throughout the hallway, and the two words that were spoken had made our hearts sink,  
"Custody granted."

* * *

We had been driving along a long, dirt road, most likely back to Count Olaf's house. Words could not express my thoughts and feelings I had knowing that this purely evil man was now our guardian.  
We heard a low chuckle come from Count Olaf before he started speaking to us,  
"I've been contemplating our situation, and I've come to realize that that I've been a bit..standoff-ish, shall we say. Which in this case is a big, big word meaning..."  
"Pure evil," Violet finishes for him,  
"Tough, but fair," he finishes through gritted teeth, there was a pause before he starts again, "but now that we're family I can make it up to you. I can be the ullltimate _dad_," he says, putting emphasis on the last part.

We were approaching a small convenience store on the side of the road, "I know, let's stop for a treat," he continues, before slamming down on the brake, causing the four of us to lurch forward in the backseat. Olaf turns to face us, "soda, soda, soda, banana," he says, pointing to each of us. He then gets out of the car and struts off towards the store, putting the automatic lock on before walking through the door, except this hadn't been like any car locks I had ever seen, they had all completely disappeared inside the car door,  
"Violet, where'd the locks go?" Klaus asks shakily.

She leans down, picking up a small book on inheritance laws, I saw a piece of paper sticking out from the top and pull it out, seeing a number of, well, numbers listed, with one circled numerous times.  
"What is it?" she asks, as I hold it up for all of us to see,  
"I think it's a schedule," Klaus answers her,  
"For what?"

We all look out towards the clock as it turned to the circled number. I feel a large lump in my throat as I slowly and uneasily look out the window to see we were parked right over the train tracks, and what was worse, the faint, distant image of the train approaching us.  
"Uhhh, Violet. Klaus...I-I think I know what it's for."

* * *

**Thank you to every one who reviewed, you all rock! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ugh I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated this fic, I've had some major writer's block, and school's been keeping me busy, and a certain year 12 has been keeping me confused, nervous and absolutely busy *sigh*, but all of that is cool now, I've gotten a new review and I've decided to finally continue it :D ANYWAY, please review :D**

**Disclaimer: Yes it's been ages but nothing has changed about anything I own in this story**

* * *

Violet swiftly jumps into the front seat,  
"He took the keys!"  
"Try everything then!" Klaus responds.  
As Violet frantically pressing every button and pulling every lever she could find, Klaus was banging against the window with his fist,  
"That's not going to work, Klaus!" I state, laying back and kicking my window, and failing.

When Violet presses the last button, some disgustingly childish music started playing, I see her pull a confused face in the corner of my eye before turning it off and continuing to search for a way out. Suddenly the phone starts ringing, she answers it, listening for a moment before speaking,  
"Mr Poe! Thank goodness!" she shrieks, finally, a glimmer of hope. I hear a few more terrified murmurs from her before she speaks hurriedly, "no, the car is on the train tracks and the train is coming!" Moments later, she hangs up with a frustrated groan,  
"Well, what's happening?" I question, my voice full of hope,  
"He hung up," she replies, "he was driving next to the train and couldn't hear me."

I fall back into the backseat and clutch Klaus' hand tight, feeling every single one of my hopes disappear.

"Klaus. Adrienne. You've read books on trains," Violet eventually starts, shakily turning to face us, "what do we do?"  
"The track switch!" Klaus says before I have a chance, "over there!" he finishes, leaping to my side of the car,  
"It's too far!" I exclaim, "how can we pull it?"  
"There's always something!" Violet states, tying her hair up with her ribbon, before tearing a long strip of leather from Count Olaf's car seat, "Sunny, bite the head off this elf." She finishes, passing Sunny the hideous elf bobble-head from the dashboard.

Within moments, we had a rope made from the leather, the elf head used as a spring loaded anchor aimed at the track switch.  
She pushes the elf head through the window, and held her feet against the door as the three of us pulled the rope back. We let go, watching as the elf head fly towards the track switch. And miss.  
"Pull it back!" Violet instructs us, all ready pulling as fast as she could,  
"Violet, I don't mean to rush you..." Klaus trails off. We let go a second time, and watch as it flies closer to the track switch, but still miss.  
"Again!" Violet yells. We do as we're told, pulling the rope back with all of our might, and once again, let go of the rope. I sigh heavily out of relief while I watch it hit the switch and ravels around it twice,  
"Pull!" Violet demands.

I could see the train quickly getting closer as the rusted handle gradually moved, using the last bit of my stength as I felt the ground beneath the car shake. I breathed in what was surely going to be my last breath when suddenly, as if by some miracle, the switch moved completely back, causing the train to swerve in front of the car, missing it by mere seconds.

Countless relief filled tears fall from my eyes as I throw my arms around Klaus' neck and hold him close, burying my face deep into his shoulder without letting him go. I feel his own arms move around my waist, keeping me safe and warm, while I repeatedly tell myself that everything was fine, we were alive. We were alive. I hold my head up, laughing, completely relieved, knowing that a minute ago we could have died in less than a second.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Like I said I'm posting two chapters up, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, hopefully it's soon, I'm working on two other stories at the same time and I'm going to stay at a friend's place tomorrow night (hot single dad ;) lol) :D reviews people, don't make me set Count Olaf on you**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters except Adrienne**

* * *

I sit back in Count Olaf's backseat with my eyes closed and Klaus' hand clutched tightly against my leg, feeling my breath unevenly slow down. No one speaks.  
I open my eyes when I hear a car stop behind us, and turn to see Mr Poe approaching us, Sunny leans out of the front window and waves to him, leaving him with an extremely shocked look on his face. Without a word he has the trunk opened and begins moving our bags to his own.

I hear a faint bell in the short distance and see Olaf moving quickly towards us, with nothing in his hands I might add, and begins begging Mr Poe to allow him to be our guardian,  
"I'm sorry, but allowing a child of Sunny's age to drive is simply not good parenting,"  
"He tried to kill us!" Klaus exclaims as we're pulled out of the car,  
"Don't exaggerate, Klaus, the car wasn't even in gear," Mr Poe replies, doubtfully.

I roll my eyes while I overhear Count Olaf, being the _wonderful_ actor he is, convince Mr Poe to give him a moment alone with us, using this time to pull me to the side and mutter that he was going to find us no matter what we did or where we went, and that he was going to get our fortune in due time.

I let out a deep sigh, and mouth a "thank god" when we're seated inside Mr Poe's car, looking out the window to find that we are all ready on a long, dirt road with countless strange patterned waterways on either side.

Soon later we were driving down a dirt driveway, with two snake shaped hedges beside, and a nice looking house at the end, much more appealing than Count Olaf's home, if you could call _that_a home.

"Uhmm...what kind of scientist did you say he was?" Violet questions uneasily as we all go through the front yard.

"I didn't have time to chat, I was far too busy making plans for you four," Mr Poe tells her before knocking on the door.

"Hello!" a voice called out as it quickly swung inside, revealing a friendly looking man in a brownish-yellow suit, and a boa constrictor around his neck, smiling down at us.  
"Oh my goodness! You must be Violet. Do you remember me? I don't suppose you do, you were just a baby at the time," he says, addressing her in a kind voice, "and Klaus, we've never met. How do you do?" he continues, holding out his hand for him to shake, before commenting on how his grip was like some sort of python's. He then turns to Sunny,  
"Oh, little Sunny. You look so much like your dear mother," he mentions, when he was done with the Baduelaire's he turns to me, squinting his eyes slightly as if trying to remember me.

"You must be Adrienne Thompson," he claims, I nod silently, "yes, I'd recognize those eyes anywhere..." he gives me a kind smile which I return, giving him a silent 'nice to meet you'.  
"Thank you very much, Mr Poe, I'll take it from here," he says, looking back up at him.  
Mr Poe offers to come inside with us, to make sure we get settled in. Or perhaps to make sure we wouldn't end up in a situation like the last again.  
"Oh, by all means. You can help us pick out the gut worms from the bowel of the Viscan Boa," he replies enthusiastically, causing Klaus and I to exchange uneasy looks.  
"Children, if you need anything just remember you can reach me by phone, or fax..." Mr Poe says nervously, clearly not wanting to have anything to do with snakes. He tips his hat before leaving through the door.

"Klaus, what's this man's name again?" I whisper to Klaus quietly,  
"Uncle Monty," he responds, "apparently he's really nice." I nod, following Violet and Uncle Monty further into the house. I had missed what they had said while Klaus and I were talking, but I heard him say something about packing,  
"Did you say pack?" Violet asks him curiously,  
"Oh yes, we have to pack all of the equipment, along with the essentials like clothing, then we have to label all the snakes that are coming with us," he explains happily.  
"But where are we going?" I ask,  
"Did I mention we're going to Peru?" he says casually,  
"No..." Violet says slowly,  
"Yes we're going to Peru. Tomorrow morning, isn't that exciting?" he says before leading us down a hall ending with a full glass wall, "this way to the Reptile Room."


End file.
